Weathering The Storm
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After the truth about Jennifer is revealed, she and Derek still try to make their relationship work after the Alpha pack is taken care of. Derek/Jennifer


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Derek wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulder and smiled at her, both trying to ignore the glares from every direction of the loft. They were holding a pack meeting and just waiting for the pizza to show up.

Sparing Jennifer's life had not been an easy decision after everything she had done, but she had helped the pack take down the Alphas and that meant something to them. However, Jennifer had to promise to stop sacrificing people or they _would _kill her, no questions asked. She agreed to the terms since she had had her revenge and thus, no purpose. She continued to teach at Beacon Hills and started to help out whenever anyone in the pack needed her.

Derek and Jennifer had decided to keep dating (which was something discussed between them and the pack because it was not an easy decision). She was a really nice person when she wasn't sacrificing or kidnapping innocent people. Sure, nobody really trusted her, Derek included (although he trusted her more than the others), but they were still going strong. Mixed in with the sweet teacher was a bit of a sociopath, but Jennifer managed to tamper that down most of the time, especially when she was with Derek. He actually brought out the good side of her. But the rest of the pack – Stiles especially – still didn't trust her, even though they decided to let her live.

Jennifer was fine with that since she understood why no one (not even Derek fully) trusted her. It was slightly annoying, but she was over it. She was Jennifer Blake and nobody could touch her. She wouldn't let this affect her because she didn't care about anyone really, except for her boyfriend.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do to hunt down whatever this creature is?" she questioned Allison.

Allison shrugged. "My dad said that he's still looking for a way to kill it, especially since we have no clue what it is. You have any ideas, Ms. Blake?" It felt awkward to call a teacher by her first name, even though said teacher had tried to kill them.

Jennifer shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. I'll try to find something, though, if that'll help."

"It does. Thank you." Allison smiled at her.

"I better not find another dead body. I am sick of that." Lydia knew it was pointless, however, especially since she was a banshee. She kept finding a lot of them and it was wearing on her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie. I hope that stops." Jennifer was glad that she had enlightened Lydia to the truth of what she really was. Being in the dark forever wouldn't have ended well for the teenager.

"Um, thanks?" Lydia really didn't like her, especially considering Jennifer had tried to kill her. However, as long as Derek was happy and Jennifer wasn't on a killing spree, that was fine with her.

"You're welcome. How is your translating going?"

"Fine." And that's when the conversation came to a halt as there was a knock on the door.

Stiles happily got up to answer it, trying to ignore Scott and Isaac making out by the door as he did so. "We need to eat, you two. Stop it!

"Let them be. It's a new relationship." That came from Ethan, now part of the pack as he had defected from the Alphas.

"Remember what we were like when we just started dating?" Danny leered at his boyfriend as Ethan beamed at him.

"Danny, we're still in that part of the relationship." He laughed at the look on Danny's face, though.

"True." Danny kissed him and then grabbed his hand before going after the paper plates because he was starving and wanted to eat as soon as Stiles put the boxes down.

"Sorry, I forgot to order the pizza you wanted." Stiles had purposely ignored Jennifer's order because he was still angry with her for what she had done to his father.

Jennifer knew exactly what game he was playing, however, and hadn't fallen for it. She loved pepperoni pizza, which is what Isaac and Derek had ordered. "Keep that up and I'll fail you, Stilinski."

"We're not in school."

"That doesn't matter. I can be a bitch when I want to be." She wouldn't fail him, but he didn't have to know that. She was trying and that should matter to them.

He glared at her, but took a few slices of pizza and began angrily eating it.

"I want to go for a run in the woods soon," Isaac commented in between bites.

"Me too. It'll be fun." Unlike Isaac, Scott spoke with his mouth full, eliciting glares from everyone around him.

Soon after they ate, almost everyone left. Cora was ready to be alone. "I'm going to go read or something, so don't bother me."

"We won't. Enjoy your book!" Jennifer waved goodbye as Cora disappeared into her room.

"I'm sorry they all hate you." Derek wished they could be happy for them, especially since he was mostly happy. He was far too broken to ever be truly happy so he took what he could get.

She shrugged. "Derek, it's okay. Don't be angry on my behalf. I can take care of myself and you know it."

"I know, but I worry." He couldn't ever turn it off.

"That's sweet." She kissed him, but they were quickly interrupted by Lydia and Allison, who had stayed to clean up.

"We're just going to go. It's been a long day," Lydia explained to them.

"I'll go with you since I need to get something out of the car really quick." Derek went to go ahead of them, but was stopped by Jennifer.

"I love you, Der!"

"Me too," he mumbled and then disappeared out of sight.

"Me too? Seriously?" Lydia didn't know why she was so surprised considering this was Derek.

"He has trouble saying it and I fucked him up even more. I'm trying to fix it," Jennifer explained to them.

"Understandable, but me too is just sad." Allison actually felt a little bit bad for Jennifer now.

"It's okay. I can deal with the fact that my boyfriend is emotionally closed off. I know he loves me." And with that, the conversation was over. Jennifer ushered them out and then went to sit down on the couch.

When Derek returned, he sat down next to her and they turned on the TV. He kissed her before returning his attention to the movie.

There were many issues stemming from Derek and Jennifer's relationship, but they were as happy as they could be with everything going on around them. That was what mattered.

They had weathered the storm and come out the other side stronger.


End file.
